A New Age: Tales of A Wrecker & A Medic
by Rebel in Red
Summary: The tyranny of Megatron has come to an end, and Cybertron is restored. Quickly, the Autobots and their new Decepticon allies begin to rebuild life on their healing planet; but a drunken mistake between Wheeljack and the former Decepticon medic Knockout has the Autobots plummeting into a new age. (Part 1)


** A New Age: Tales of A Wrecker & A Medic**

**The tyranny of Megatron has come to an end, and Cybertron is restored. Quickly, the Autobots and their new Decepticon allies begin to rebuild life on their healing planet; but a drunken mistake between Wheeljack and the former Decepticon medic Knockout has the Autobots plummeting into a new age.**  
**An AU taking place before the Beast Hunters movie, because this is one of my favourite crack pairings and I didn't like the movie ending.**

***** This is only the beginning, a O/S to give you a taste if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas, nothing more, nothing less. (Oh, and spelling/grammar mistakes, I own those too.)**

**Word Count: 1237**

**Remember: An orn is ~ 13 human days (I'm going by human years, forgive me)**

* * *

"It's my kid, right?" The rough voice startled Knockout from his thoughts, causing his wheels to jerk slightly. He winced, they were sensitive these days.  
"You're the only one I've interfaced with in the last fifty orns, Wheeljack, so yes, it is your sparkling." The ex-Decepticon medic sighed shakily, gazing out at the slowly healing Iacon skyline. He rubbed a servo over his distended abdominal plating, hoping to sooth the growing sparkling that struck out against his gestation chamber. Wheeljack plopped down beside him on the edge of the new reconstructed freeway. "Do you regret it?" The Wrecker asked, clasping his large hands together awkwardly in his lap. Knockout raised a brow plate, but didn't turn to look at the older mech.  
"Interfacing with you or the sparkling that came out of it?" Wheeljack shrugged, white plating glinting dully in the weak light that penetrated the clouds in Cybertron's atmosphere."Either, both."  
Knockout sighed, hot air expelling slowly from his vents, "You gave me a sparkling Wheeljack... You... albeit accidentally... gave me meaning... When I'd lost my whole reason for being... So no, I can't say that I regret interfacing with you. And I most certainly will never regret our sparkling." He sounded tired, he _is_ tired. It's normal for late state carrying, he knew that... Wheeljack glanced at him, and then reached out, taking Knockout's smooth, almost delicate servo in his own bigger, rougher one. "You okay?" His voice was filled with concern. Knockout nodded his helm, before he sagged against the Wrecker, but was mindful of his paint, allowing him to wrap a strong arm around the medic.  
"In all honesty Wheeljack," the younger mech murmured, "I'm frightened..." Wheeljack's keen aqua optics stared out at the city, watching as the vehicons helped Bulkhead construct a new tower in the distance. "You ain't the only one, Knockout. Ratchet's bein' a mother hen, and Magnus... Well... Magnus's Magnus. Smokey and Bulk are over the moon, and... Well... So am I," Knockout off-lined his optics and leaned against the former scientist as silence fell over them. They sat for a while, at the edge of the overpass, Knockout's legs swinging aimlessly. The movement brought Wheeljack from his thoughts, and he glanced down at those ivory thighs and ruby shins, "Hey, how'd you get up here, anyways? You can't transform anymore."  
"I walked, Wheeljack. I walked." Knockout sounded almost bored, although his tone is more do to exhaustion than actual bordem. "Oh, uh... You sure that's okay? I mean... You're pretty far along..." The scientist trailed off awkwardly, afraid that he'd offended the ex-Decepticon. A long suffering sigh is the only reaction he received, "Yes, Wheeljack, I am quite sure that it's alright. I've been doing it for orns with no negative effects," Wheeljack shrugged once more, "Just checkin'." The crimson medic grumbled something unintelligible under his intakes, stroking the distorted plating along his swollen stomach, grinning to himself when a volley of kicks followed his servo. "Here, feel this," Knockout took the scientist's gunmetal grey hand and did as he'd done before, watching Wheeljack's face intently. The weathered metal stretched into a wide, "slag-eating" grin. "Yeah, I feel it alright. Kid's got quite a set of legs on him, don't he?" Knockout couldn't help but smile as well, experiencing a sort of fondness for the Wrecker that he used to have only for Breakdown. It frightens him almost as much as carrying does. "He does, and likes to use them, especially during the middle of my recharge cycle." Wheeljack's laughter was loud and long, and when he finally sobered, found himself gazing at the other mech's gorgeous faceplate. Then, Wheeljack did something unexpected, something that suprised both of them; he leaned in and planted a kiss upon the ivory metal of Knockout's cheek plate. The Wrecker pulled away quickly, facial structure heating in embarrassment, apologies pouring from his mouth like rain from clouds. Knockout merely blinked, waiting for his stalled processor to catch up with what he was experiencing. He then grabbed the other mech by his helm fins and pulled him into a full fledged kiss. It lingered momentarily, and when they pulled away, the smaller of the two flushed a soft blue, his wheel wings quivering in shame at his forwardness. The Wrecker all but beamed, and wrapped his arms around Knockout, drawing him close. "C'mere you silly mech."

The two stayed on the overpass until the second of Cybertron's twin suns was nearing the horizon. "We should get goin'" The red, green and white mech murmured, standing and pulling the other to his pedes. They climbed into the _Jackhammer_, (Wheeljack had been coming back from an arial patrol when he'd spotted Knockout sitting on the freeway) and set course for the new Iaconian base. The flight was short, and spent in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"You'd think 'Jackie'd be back by now," Bulkhead murmured to himself, eying the darkening clouds as the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky. "And you'd think Knockout would be too." His brow plates drew together in worry as he stood in the overhang of the hangar, near the space where Wheeljack usually left the _Jackhammer_. "Oh, I hope those two are okay... Hope nothing happens to the sparkling." Unbeknownst to the green Autobot, Arcee had approached, and now she made herself known.  
"You think they'll manage to do it?" She asked, walking up beside her comrade, thin arms crossed over her chassis. A frown marred her face. Bulkhead glanced down at her,  
"Jackie may be a lot of things, he may do some pretty stupid things, but he won't let Knockout raise his sparkling alone. I think they'll be fine, as long as KO lets him in, and as long as Jackied doesn't do anything overly stupid." The massive Autobot then vented loudly, "But what do I know? I'm just a Wrecker." His small blue companion placed a fine silver servo on Bulkhead's powerful arm, "You're more than that, Bulk. You and I both know that." She gave him a quick smile before her face plate melted back into it's usual serious expression. Bulkhead was about to reply when he was drowed out by the roar of the incoming _Jackhammer_'s twin engines. "Speak of the devil," Arcee murmured, utilising the human phrase. Bulkhead's quiet laughter rumbled like thunder through the metallic area as the white aircraft landed smoothly on its designated landing patch, and a hatch popped open. Wheeljack's helm soon appeared, and his body followed, jumping from his craft before turning to assist the crimson medic, taking his servos and helping him down. (Rather gallantly, Arcee grudgingly admitted to herself.) "My hero," Knockout's sarcasm made the alabaster Wrecker's scarred lips twitch in amusement. "Any day my good mech," he replied, bowing low before Knockout. The ex-Decepticon's melodious laughter caused smiles between the two observing Autobots, and Bulkhead wiggled his optic ridges at Arcee. "Oh yeah," the green mech stated as Wheeljack, not realizing that they were being watched, embraced Knockout tightly, "they're gonna be just fine."

* * *

**Was it a hit? Was it a miss? Did I get Wheeljack right? Knockout? What about Bulkhead and Arcee? Please let me know in a review!**


End file.
